Hunt for Prince Charming
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: This year I have a goal. Yes, Ginny Weasley has a goal. Amazing, huh? Well, I guess it isn’t really a goal. It’s more of task really. I’m going to hunt for my Prince Charming.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: ** Hello!! I've started another one. Aren't I crazy? I think I am. This one's a bit…more light-hearted than Heroes Shed No Tears—I hope you like. I really don't know why I'm posting this, because I really should be working on HSNT and ATCC, but I'm a bum and write too many things at one time. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize.

** ------------------------------------**

** HUNT FOR PRINCE CHARMING**

Chapter One: Great Ferret Prince and Tom

_By VirtualFaerie_

**Top ten reasons I hate having six older brothers:**

**10)** I get all of their hand-me-down clothes—and I'm a girl. Can you please explain what kind of deal that is to me?

**9)** Whenever I complain about this, my mother always gives me a lecture about how our family doesn't have enough money to be buying everyone new clothes—therefore the oldest still living in the house gets the new clothes, and the other ones are handed down to the next oldest and so on. That means I usually end up at school wearing the robes Ron had worn the year before—only they're much too big and require shrinking charms—which I have to beg my mother to do because of the stupid rule that won't allow underage witches and wizards to do magic outside of school. I mean, sure I have a few skirts and blouses that are my own, but even those are second-hand.

**8)** They hog the bathroom. There is no way that you can possibly have hot water (unless you wake up at four in the morning - who wants to do that?) when taking a shower. They also leave tooth paste smeared all over the sink, and shampoo bottles tipped over in the shower, causing all of it to leak out and make the bottom of the tub all slippery--ready for me to slip on—not to mention that it's usually _my_ shampoo that gets tipped over. They also never remember to put the toilet seat up, which results in little spots of pee all over the toilet seat. This means that every time, before I have to go, (no matter how urgent) I must first wipe off the toilet seat with toilet paper. It's disgusting—the lot of it. 

**7)** They never have to do any kitchen work, and that's really (besides the bathroom) the most disgusting work in the house. I loathe washing everyone's dishes and cleaning all of their left over food off. Gross? Very much so. Not to mention all of that grease that gets stuck on the pans mum uses—the smell of that stuff just makes me want to barf—how many times do I have to remind her that I'm vegetarian? Besides, I can't do any of the dishes by magic because of the aforementioned underage law.

**6) ** They tease me—constantly. It never stops; it seems that everything I do is eligible for teasing material. Oh, Gin's going to bed—let's tease her for it. Gin's has to do the dishes—let's watch her so that she gets mad. Such things like that—and others that would take me too long to list.

**5) ** Another reason is this, but it could go under the last. I'm always the guinea pig, for Fred and George that is. All of their new inventions for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, yes, they try them out on poor unsuspecting me. This means I go around for days with my hair blue, or my tongue two times too long—or even a pair of yellow wings sprouting out of my back. Seriously—they're insane.

**4) ** They're bloody loud. Especially in the morning. I swear that I'm the only one that sleeps in. They thunder down the stairs, making the most awful racket in the world while I'm still trying to sleep. And when I tell them (very politely) to "SHUT UP!" from my bed, I usually get yelled at by mum. 

**3)** They're so damn protective. Seriously. If they hurt me or play jokes on me—it's all just fun and games. But catch anyone else looking at me the wrong way (or the right way) and they'll have a wand up their arse in no time. That's one of the reasons I don't think I've ever had a bloody boyfriend—and I'm 16 for christssakes. 

**2) ** They all play quidditch. What's so great about it anyways? It's a bunch of sweaty people (in an organized activity! _*gasp*_) riding on broomsticks with a bunch of balls. That didn't come out quite like I wanted it too, or maybe it did, but you get my drift. And they're so masochist about it, when I still wanted to play, they wouldn't let me because I'd get hurt, or it was too rough, or it wasn't a girl game. Anything they could come up with.

And the number one reason is:

**1) ** Ron's best friend is Harry bloody Potter.

-------------------------

I hate girls that giggle—giggle a lot I mean, like nonstop—without stopping, at every little thing a guy says. Come on, is a guy supposed to be attracted to _that_? Giggling at all his stupid jokes, half of which don't even make sense, or just happen to be plain crude; not that I don't mine a crude joke here and there, but some guys just take it too far, you know?

I suppose you're wondering why I'm having this sudden hatred for girls that giggle. I'll tell you why. Really. I'm sitting in my bedroom, in The Burrow, (alone) having to listen to girls giggle incessantly. Ron's having a birthday party for Harry, which I was (not so) kindly told to stay out of (by Ron of course), because I was not invited and it was for their friends only. So I'm sitting in my room, staring at the wall, hearing girls giggle at my brother's half-assed jokes. 

They invited loads of people from their year at Hogwarts (and who's to say I'm not friends with some of them? Give me a break; I'm not _that_ much of a loner). Lavender and Parvati are down there right now, yucking it up with Seamus Finnegan. You can tell that they both like him, but are too good of friends to each other to admit it. I shake my head in sympathy. They're just going to have a fight over him, sooner or later. I just know it. It happens every time -or at least in every romance novel I read. I'd rather it happen sooner, like now so I'd have something to watch, besides the wall.

Hey! No making those faces at me! 

I admit; I have no love life. But that doesn't mean I can't live vicariously through the girls in my novels that have no problem soothing the soul of that mysterious man, or winning the attentions of the most popular guy, or being saved and finding true love, or just randomly snogging someone to find out if they're love worthy or not….Okay, I made that last one up, but sounds like a good idea for a novel, eh? Knew I should be a writer.

But anyways—back to the party. It's not like I really wanted to go anyways (but Ron was being an ass…so…) because it's _Harry's_ birthday. I think I'm beginning to hate the bespeckled git. He's so perfect—it makes me sick. And he's always ignored me—even when I had that stupid crush on him. (Which was promoted like I had a flashing sign on my forehead.) And no matter how hard I've tried to be mean to him this summer, he just keeps flashing that "Just Harry" smile. What a git. Can't he fight back?

-------------------------

"Morning, Gin," Ron called through a mouthful of eggs. Not exactly the type of thing a girl likes to wake up to first thing in the morning. It was quite distasteful if I do say so myself.

"Yeah," I mumbled, pushing my hair out of my face. I've been letting it grow out—it's gotten very long, just above my waist. I made my way to the kitchen table, taking a seat as far from Harry and Ron as possible, making sure there were no butter dishes in sight. 

"Good morning, Ginny," said Harry, looking at me from under his shaggy black fringe. What nice green eyes. Wait! NO! They're HIDEOUS! He's so polite I want to smack him. Fodder. 

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled again, wondering where my voice had gone—or at least my normally extensive vocabulary. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to his food. So I decided to add, "What's so good about it?" I may not be the best judge of my tone, but I do have to say I did very well at sounding grumpy.

He blinked. I guess he's not quite sure on how to handle this spitfire Virginia that's erupted over the summer. Figures. "Oh, you know," he said, waving a hand about. It flew dangerously close to the jam. Should I warn him? Of course not.

Yes, just as suspected, his hand landed right in the jam pot. Silly boy. "Oh my," he said in his saintly voice. He looked up to see if mum was in the room. She wasn't.

"It's 'kay," Ron said in-between bites. "Just wipe it off on the tablecloth. That's what we always do."

Harry looked the tablecloth dubiously—his hand too close to it for comfort. Ron knows who was going to have to get the stains out—me. "No!" I cried out, batting his hand away from the cloth. He gave me a startled look.

"What?" I snapped. "You can't wipe your hand on the table."

I looked up and glared at Ron. "Go get him a napkin, idiot."

"I wasn't…" I looked at Harry, who was looking at me quite fearfully. Ah! Success.

Ron glowered at me. "He can wipe it on the table cloth. We do it all the bloody time."

"And who cleans it?" I countered. I hate jam stains.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment. He looked at Harry. "Do it, Harry." I gave Ron my worst glare—he didn't look peeved. Bugger. Got to work on the glare before term starts.

The moment of truth.

"If he does, _Ronald_," I said sharply. "I'll tell mum about that interesting collection of magazines you happen to have stashed under a loose floorboard." I gave him a sickeningly sweet smile to go with the threat. Ah, the perks of being a sister. Blackmail, was just one of them. 

Ron's eyes widened drastically. "You wouldn't," he breathed.

"I would." I raised my eyebrows challengingly. "Or better yet—I could tell…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"Hermione."

Ron's ears went pink. "Ginny!" he squeaked. I smirked at him.

"What? Didn't think I could hear you saying her name in your sleep? You're bloody loud, Ronniekins," I really do love being so observant. It's really good for teasing—when I do get the chance.

Ron still had this unbelievably shocked look on his face. I looked at Harry. His hand was paused in mid-air, looking at Ron in disbelief. Suddenly, he choked out, between labored gasps. "You say her name in your sleep? I knew you were bad for her…but…"

Ron's lips thinned considerably. "If you say a word…" he said warningly. Harry just snorted. This was a nice reaction. Ron humiliated; they forget about wiping their hands on the table cloth; I'm spared of work, AND I get to hear Ron squeak.

Loffly, I must say.

-------------------------

On the train to Hogwarts! On the Hogwarts Express! Joy, joy, oh joy to the world! This means a break from my many brothers and parents! (I don't have many of them, parents that is, just two, but I suppose you know what I mean…) Well, almost all of my brothers. Ron will still be there, but hopefully he'll get caught up in some scheme against Voldie with Harry and won't pay any attention to me. Oh, yes, that would be quite lovely I do believe.

Or maybe he'll finally muster up some nerve and tell Hermione that he likes her and they'll be too busy snogging to notice poor old me. Which would be quite nice, because this year I have a goal. Yes, Ginny Weasley has a goal. Amazing, huh? Well, I guess it isn't really a goal. It's more of task really.

I'm going to hunt for my Prince Charming.

Yes, that's right—the chivalrous guy that rides a white horse, wears white armor, and rescues damsels in distress.

Okay, maybe he won't be _ exactly_ like that. You know, minus the horse and armor. Who really wears that stuff these days anyway? But anyway, he's going to have to be pretty damn close—especially if he's going to be _my_ Prince Charming. I even made a list of qualities he'll have once I find him.

PRINCE CHARMING QUALITIES

Sense of humor

Fresh breath (Come on—stinky breath?—eh! It's a definite turn-off.)

Great smile (I want my knees to melt and feel like jelly.) 

_Must _ be tall (If he's shorter than _me_ then it's a no-go.)

Sweet

Chivalrous (You know it's sexy.)

Doesn't care that I have six older brothers that would gladly pound him six feet under

Nice clothes (Pocket protectors are out of the question.)

High expectations, I know. But I'll only have the best.

Now that you know of my hunt, we shall get back to the Hogwarts Express. (Joy!)

Ron already left me alone (Abandoned for Harry and Hermione. Excuse me while I go curl up in a ball and cry my eyes out. Please note sarcasm.), which is both good and bad. Good because I won't have to see his ugly mug for the rest of the trip—bad because there's no way on earth that I'm going to be able to get my trunk in the overhead compartments by myself. One—I'm not tall enough to even _reach_ the overhead compartments. Two—it's way too heavy—being loaded with my supplies I'll need for my hunt. Plus school supplies.

Now I've got you wondering what supplies I could possibly need on a hunt for Prince Charming—am I right, or am I right? I'm right, eh? Knew it. I guess I'll tell you. 

SUPPLIES NEEDED FOR HUNT 

Binoculars

_Dolcé_ perfume by Fuma Aromatic

_How to Charm Your Guy_ by Serena Loves

Pudding recipes

Breath spray

Damsel in Distress Handbook (complied by me—bound by yarn, nifty eh? you'll see what's in it as my hunt progresses)

and the most important item of all!

DUCT TAPE! 

Now you're wondering what I could possibly need duct tape for. Well, you'll find out. Notice my frantic eyebrow waggling and large grin.

Now time to try my luck at boarding the train. I'll handle the whole getting my trunk into the overhead compartment deal once I get inside. Yes, that's the way I'll go about it. I'll take things as I go. Clever? Oh, yes, very. 

I pulled my trunk up the ramp that was very conveniently installed near the stairs that led up into the compartments. Very nice of them to put that there, I guess they figured (after all the mishaps years before) it was finally time to give the students a hand at getting their trunks on board.

Once I was on the train, I looked for an empty compartment. It wasn't as if I wanted to sit with anyone. Gods, please spare me. You never know what they might try. For all I know, they could try to _talk_ to me. Imagine that! (This is a place where my duct tape might come in handy.)

Finding an empty compartment wasn't all that hard considering I had talked mum and dad into taking us to King's Cross a bit earlier than normal. Ever notice how we usually always seemed to just get there in the nick of time? Good thing I planned ahead.

So after toting my trunk inside the compartment I went to stand out in the doorway to look for a tall person, preferably of the male persuasion. It's never too early to start looking for that Prince Charming.

Tall person heading my way - nine o'clock.

I sighed and slumped against the doorjamb, too bad it wasn't a person that would help me, considering this big albino git was the most decidedly nasty person in all of kingdom-come. Yes, none other than the Great Ferret Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. That's what I'm going to call him from now on—Great Ferret Prince, only maybe I'll shorten it to GFP. Yes, that's a bit easier to say. Don't you think?

"Oh look," he said. "It's the littlest weasel." WEASEL? I'll show _him_ who the rodent is!

I (very carefully) raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he were a piece of Everlasting Gum stuck on the bottom of my shoe. It was a look I had been practicing in my mirror all summer. I had been practicing lots of looks in my mirror. Just ask it! I had full commentary running the whole time! "Look who's talking, ferret boy," I responded. 

He raised an eyebrow as well. I'll have to admit, his raised eyebrow was a bit scarier than mine. But only a bit! 

Did he run out of insults? Why isn't he saying anything? Though I have to say that eyebrow in itself speaks more than enough. Maybe he figures the same thing. How the hell do you retort to an eyebrow?

Oh wait, GFP hasn't lost his tongue. It's still quite firmly attached in his mouth. "Did your brother teach you that one?" he asked. "He's been saying it for years."

Damn Ron! Stupid git is always making me look like an idiot. And who wants to look like an idiot in front of Draco Malfoy? Not me, I'll tell you—that's who. Even though he is an incredible git—he's quite a yummilishious git. He might even be described as sex-on-a-stick. Yes, that would be the appropriate term for the Great Ferret Prince. Sex-on-a-stick. Mmmm. 

Oh wait, I'm supposed to be thinking of clever comments! Damn my hormone driven mind! Damn it to hell! I must look like a fish floundering in the air, trying to think of something to say.

Now both of his perfectly shaped eyebrows were raised. Wow, he must pluck or something—maybe wax? Or a spell—it must be a spell. I've never seen a guy with such great eyebrows. Ron and Harry's are a bit overgrown, sort of like bushes or caterpillars. Okay, this train of thought is not helping any. I think I may have Attention Deficit. 

"Has Weaslette lost her tongue?" 

Then I did the only thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him and stomped back into my compartment. It did show that my tongue was still in my mouth, and not lost at all. I rather think it surprised him too, if the look he gave me meant anything. I suppose the Great Ferret Prince didn't have many tongues stuck out at him.

I waited until I was sure that he'd left, then opened to door for a quick peek. The train had already left the station, and there were few people still up and wandering; I saw a guy heading my way—he was a far ways down, which left time for me to consult my Damsel in Distress Handbook. I flipped the latch of my trunk up and pulled the lid up. I grabbed the book and searched for the page I'd done on lifting heavy objects. It was right next to the instructions about things that you can't reach. Impeccable planning.

**_Lifting Heavy Objects_**

_Look strained and weak, that way you can at least guilt them into helping you. Make sure you struggle and look like it _really_ is much too heavy for you—even if it isn't. It's a great way to get on his good side—stroking the ol' ego and such. Make your big eyes and say that you aren't strong enough to lift such a thing. Could someone so manly and strong please help you? It would be appreciated—you'll never know how to thank him._

**_Things You Can't Reach_**

_Jump up and down lots. You may look like a dog jumping for a treat in the process, but the overall effect is…well, effective. Then turn with big eyes and say that you are much to short to reach such a thing. Could someone so manly as him help you? It would be greatly appreciated._

Easy enough. I put the book back in my trunk and closed it. I checked the hall to see if the guy was still coming—he was—and pushed the door all the way open, so he would get a good view of me being helpless and very damsel in distress like.

Close up I saw that it was Seamus Finnegan. Quite a delectable male specimen; and tall!

I tugged on the trunk, pretending to pull with all my might. I really couldn't lift it, but I couldn't help not playing it up just a bit.

"Ooh," I groaned, "Much too heavy!" I said, just a Seamus passed the doorway. He stopped and back-tracked, peering in at me curiously.

"Having trouble?" he asked kindly.

I turned to him with wide, limpid eyes. Or at least I like to think I did. Don't spoil it for me. "Yes," I said. "My trunk is too heavy for me to lift. _And_ I'm not tall enough to even put it in the compartment," I finished mournfully. 

He gave me a gentle smile. "Let me help you," he said. Score one for Ginny! 

He came in the compartment and lifted my trunk with ease, putting it up in the overhead compartment skillfully. I wonder if he did this often. Maybe that's the reason he was walking down the hall—he was looking for damsels in distress to rescue! How very sweet of him. 

He turned back to look at me. I smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

He gave me a toothy grin. Nice teeth, I observed. White and straight - just as they should be. "Don't worry about it. Not a problem helping out a buddy's little sister," he said, backing out of the compartment. 

He was only helping me because I'm Ron's little sister! Oooh! That git, I'm going to show him! He gets in the way even when he isn't around! I hate having brothers, but I think I've already mentioned that.

I gave Seamus one last smile and shut the door sharply after he had left. That whole ploy was ruined—a waste of time! The only thing I had to show for it was a neatly stowed trunk. I flopped over into a seat and crossed my arms angrily. Things would be better at school. They had to be. They _had_ to be. At least there would be guys from different houses. Ones that wouldn't be acquainted with Ron (stupid git).

-------------------------

Oh bollocks. I've _really_ got to go. I do not know a time when I've had to visit the loo more. –And I hate using the Hogwarts Express restrooms. Something about using the loo on a moving train unsettles me It's kind of weird don't you think? What if the train jerks and - eww. Okay, I really need to stop this train of thought. Really.

I jumped out of my seat, leaving my robes just in case someone came—I didn't want anyone to take my compartment. I shut the door and started towards the girls' bathroom.

I got inside and saw Hermione muttering charms under her breath and poking her hair with her wand. Despite the fact that my bladder felt like it was going to burst, I felt that there was a snide comment needing to be made.

"Who're you trying to impress?" I asked with a grin—it may have been more of a grimace because of the sharp pain shooting through my pelvic area, but I like to think it _was _a grin. Just be nice and humor me—I'm a poor, sick, little girl.

Hermione frowned at me in the mirror. "No one," she mumbled. She looked over at me one more time, and her eyes widened. "Did you know that TOM came to visit?" she asked. "I've got some presents if you need any for him."

"What?" I choked out. Tom? Why was she talking about _Tom_? And why the bloody hell would I want to give him a present? What did she mean did I know he visited? Tom…no. I could see myself paling in the mirror. "Tom?" I breathed—my skin had gone cold and clammy. I couldn't believe her; she had just said it so casually—as if it were nothing at all.

"What?" Hermione said. Then her eyes widened again and she clapped her hand over her mouth. She looked at

him, horrified. "I—oh, my—I didn't mean _him_! I meant your period!"

"What?" Now I was just feeling confused, not to mention my bladder felt like a ticking time bomb.

"You know—Time of Month…" she was looking nervous. "You started," she said.

I WHAT? I looked over my shoulder and saw a red stain blossoming on my behind. "Oh gods!" I shrieked. I had left my wand _and_ robe back in the compartment.

Hermione made a pained face. "I have some tampons…" she said slowly.

Oh gods, my period—how could I not have noticed? I've been too preoccupied with my hunt—that's how! Oh—what if Seamus saw? Or worse! Malfoy! I think I must go curl up and die now. My bloody period (excuse the pun), this is insane.

"That would be lovely," I finally said, taking a tampon from her hand.

"I could also spell your pants clean if you'd like," she added, looking slightly guilty. Of course, I would let her spell them clean! What kind of person walks about with blood all over her arse…?

"Yeah, that would be great." She spelled them clean and I darted into a bathroom stall. I flicked the lock in place as quickly as I could—my bladder would be exploding any time now. I shucked my jeans so fast I was surprised I hadn't started a fire with the friction.

Ah…relief.

-------------------------

Okay, adventures on the train are now over—thank the gods; it was a very trying trip if you know what I mean. Thank gods Hermione was there. Now, normally I don't like Hermione; her know-it-all attitude tends to get on my nerves after a while. But, I'm going to be nice to her for at least a week, what would I have done without her?

Even after the whole TOM incident, which I am willing to overlook because of her over-all good intentions. Unless, she's plotting against me, but I really don't think she is—she just isn't _that_ clever. She probably doesn't even notice my newfound repulsion for her. Maybe repulsion is a bit strong, but you know what I mean, right?

Well, after _that_ long spiel, I think I'm ready to go into the Great Hall. I'm really hungry; the Great Hall has really good food—almost as good as my mum's. The only downfall of the Great Hall is that it's full of people. And they're mostly people that I don't want to talk to, or even have to look at. One of the very few people I can stand is Colin Creevey. Why Colin, considering he doesn't seem to be all that bright? Well, the truth is: he only acts that way so that people won't be astounded by his genius. I'm serious—no joke. He's smarter than Hermione—and that's saying something. The only reason I know this secret is because I too am a genius in my own way and also because Colin and I have been friends since our Harry worshiping days (Long gone, thank you very much!).

So, as soon as I neared the Gryffindor table, I looked for Colin's familiar head of straw-colored hair. I saw him sitting near the end of the table, his familiar hair grown—at least shoulder length. Wow—I might even go as far as to say he looks hot like that—not that I'd _ever_ tell him or anyone else that. The last thing I want to do is come across as desperate and going ga-ga for Colin would be considered desperate because he's my best friend and I just don't do things like that.

"Hullo," I said, sliding into a seat next to him. He looked at me and grinned.

"Hullo. Nice summer?" he asked.

I shrugged. "As good as can be expected with the Hero Brigade hanging around the house all summer."

Colin made a face to sympathize. He too shared my "intense dislike" for Harry. It's sort of hard to say I _hate_ my brother, Ron, but I certainly don't like him. Most of the time. He's just got this gitty older brother attitude that drives me crazy. But sometimes it's hard to believe that he's older than me.

Someone tapped me on my arm. I turned to look and found myself looking at Regina. Oh dear gods, someone please save me.

"GINNY!" she practically leapt out of her seat to give me a massive hug.

I gave a weak laugh, "Reggie," patting her back while trying to extricate myself from her grasp.

"I've missed you so much!" she gushed. I blinked for a moment. What did she want me to say in return? That I'd missed her too? It wasn't true! If anything I was thanking the gods for giving me a Reggie free summer.

"Have a nice summer?" I asked, sitting back further in my chair, till my back was touching Colin's arm and my chair was tipped slightly. Please don't let her spit on me…. Please…

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "It was _spec_tacular." _Say it don't spray it_—who ever said that was a genius, and should also hold lectures for people like Reggie. Her mouth is like a garden sprinkler. Words with S's didn't help much either. "How was _your_ summer?"

"Positively—'' 

"Wonderful!" I was going to say boring, but…. 

"Attention!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the hall. I don't know a time when I've been happier to hear his voice. Reggie looked a bit disappointed as she settled back in her seat. She kept sending me furtive grins though. 

I wonder if the girl's rabid.

**A/N: **Please review! I'm going to try to reply to reviews in this story. I'm going to _try_. :D


	2. Girls Don't Ogle

**A/N:** I decided to go ahead and upload this chapter, even though it hasn't been very long since I uploaded the first one. The reason is, is that I'd really like to dedicate this chapter – well, the whole story really - to Lyndsey Lustig. I know that she loved to laugh and loved having a good time, and I think she really would have enjoyed this fic. Lyndsey was a girl that went to my school, she was well-liked and loved by almost everyone there. But just yesterday, she committed suicide in our girls bathroom. 

This story is for her.

**HUNT FOR PRINCE CHARMING**

Chapter Two: Girls Don't Ogle

_By VirtualFaerie_

_Day One: September 1st_

Alright, now the actual Hunt has begun. I must be on the look-out for fine specimens of male at all times, my senses on high alert for any princely behavior. All tactics must be put to use, and no male in the school can be overlooked. Must be in full damsel in distress mode. Leave no rock unturned!

Err…right. Sorry about that. I do get a bit carried away. But at least you can see that I'm devoted to my cause. Right. 

Before I went down to breakfast, I made sure that I had my Damsel in Distress Handbook, and most of my Hunt supplies in my bag, I must be prepared at all times. I also sprayed myself with _Dolcé._ Nothing wrong with smelling good. 

First thing I noticed when I entered the Great Hall, was that Ron was staring raptly at the Hufflepuff table. What was my fool brother up to? Harry and Hermione were whispering behind their hands, and laughing at Ron, who was paying not the slightest bit of attention to them. I followed his gaze to the Hufflepuff table. Oh, what a loser, he was staring at Susan Bones. It seems that she's grown some boobs and ovaries over the summer. She was talking and flirting with half of the male population of her table and Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her. 

I laughed lightly to myself, and made my way to the table. Oh, what a fickle brother I have. One minute he thinks he's in love with Hermione, and the next, he can't stop staring at some Hufflepuff.

Colin had been saving me a seat, and moved his books over as I sat down. Down the table, I could hear Regina start sputtering. Oh gods, kill me now. Just kill me and get it over with. Don't make me live to see another day with her. Please, I swear I'll be a good girl in the heavens. I'll even wear white if it's required.

Not that they heard me…

"Ginny!" Regina leapt up out of her seat and jerked out the chair in front of mine. Colin and I shared an annoyed look. The only thing that I _could_ thank the gods for, would be the fact that Regina is a year younger than me, therefore not in my dormitory. "I've been looking for you all morning!"

Why does she open her mouth? Why? The sound of her voice grates on my nerves. Just hearing it makes me want to scream. You may think that I'm not a very nice person – but you try having a person like Regina practically _stalking_ you. Then we'll see if you think I'm mean.

"Oh, have you?" I asked, helping myself to some hash browns. 

"Yes," she said. "I wanted to ask you if you'd help me in Charms this year, tutor me? I'm awful in that class and I know that you're wonderful at charms."

"I wouldn't say that," I paused to take a bite. "I'm average."

"Average is so much better than I do," Regina looked at me pleadingly. She was breathing hard. Very hard. I think that I'm going to have to take another shower before class if she keeps breathing on me like this. What was that Muggle movie with the guy that breathed really hard? Something about the stars? Hermione showed it to us. Oh yes! Star Wars, is the movie. And the guy was Darth Vader. That's what I shall call Regina. Darth. Take that you little hard-breather. 

"I'm afraid that I've never done well in Potions," I said, which was the exact opposite of the truth. I did fairly well in all of my classes. "So, I'll have to spend all of my extra time studying it so that I can make a passing grade," I concluded, trying to give her my most sympathetic I'm-Sorry look. 

She let out a sigh and looked down sadly. "Oh, well then, I guess I can just ask someone else then," she gave a weak smile. "Maybe Hermione?" 

Why am I feeling bad? I shouldn't be feeling bad. No inkling of a bad feeling should I be feeling. No, that's wrong. Damn you, stupid conscious. Why do this to me? Torment me and such.

"Regina," I said, hoping that maybe if I said it low enough she wouldn't hear, and I could just dismiss it and say she didn't want me to help her anymore. But no. She heard.

"Yes?" 

"I'll…tutor you," I said slowly. Colin let out a snort and his chair started shaking. I reached over and pinched his side.

"Ow!" he rubbed it tenderly and poked me in the arm.

"Oh, thank you _so_ much, Ginny," said Regina with a smile. For some reason, I feel like I'm going to regret agreeing to helping her. She flounced down to the end of the table and sat down next to Dennis Creevey, her elbow promptly landing in his hash browns. Poor kid.

-----------------

_Day One: Potions_

"What kind of potion are we supposed to be making again?" I asked Colin. We were sitting down in the dungeons at a table by ourselves. Luckily we'd been able to grab each other as partners before and Hufflepuffs got stranded. We each had been paired with a Hufflepuff last year – it had been a disaster. 

Colin looked at a page in our potions book. "Some sort of translation potion. It helps you understand what someone's saying in another language, even if you don't speak it." He looked up and grinned, "Hey, you know, if we added some more beetle eyes, we could also speak French fluently for an hour."

I wrinkled my nose at the jar of beetle eyes sitting not to far away from my person. "I don't know about that Colin, that's not what we're supposed to be doing. But, if I have to smell those stupid beetle eyes any longer, I'll be speaking French – in a toilet."

Colin laughed. "You're funny, Gins. Real funny." 

I'd show him funny. I won't think I'm joking when I really do start puking from that rancid smell. Who knew that beetle eyes smelled so bad? I pulled my blouse up over my nose and breathed in the smell of my perfume. Ahhh, much better, I must say. 

I looked back over to Colin, who had a slight scowl on his face as he was measuring the beetle eyes. Over his shoulder, I saw the door open and one of the gods most sexable males walked in. Seriously – he was drop dead gorgeous. Most pretty boy I'd ever seen. I was surprised that I hadn't fallen out of my chair on sight of him. I knew that my mouth must have dropped open, because I felt Colin's hand under my chin, pushing it back up.

"Now don't drool on yourself, Gins," he chided gently, adding the beetle eyes to the potion. "Just because a person of the male persuasion walks into the room doesn't mean you have to salivate. I'm sure all of the other girls do that just fine – enough to make up for you even."

I blinked back into reality. "Wha—Oh, Colin, come on. He's delicious looking."

Colin wrinkled his nose and looked up at the guy. "That's Blaise Zabini."

That one almost threw me off my chair. "What? It is? Mmmm." Colin gave me a look. "What? He is yummy looking." It's true – he was. No joke. I don't think I've ever seen yummier, well, maybe there's another Slytherin that rivals him in looks – but I don't think Blaise is quite as evil has the Great Ferret Prince.

"I find it funny that you keep referring to him as something you might eat."

"He is delectable," I said. Colin shook his head at me.

Blaise had dark hair that was slightly longer than usual so he had a sort of fringe that fell over into his eyes, and the bottom curled around the collar of his school regulation shirt. It was the kind of hair that begged to have fingers ran through it. His eyes were dark blue – they looked like pieces of obsidian. His skin was tanned from the summer, and he was tall. Very tall. That's one point on the list. He's got nice clothes too, and a nice body, you could tell that from his well fitting robes.

Colin elbowed me. "That's enough ogling. He's going to notice."

"Ogling? I wasn't ogling. Girls _don't_ ogle. Guys ogle. Girls, check out," I stammered feeling a blush rise in my cheeks. "Uh, what's the next ingredient?" I said, trying to change the subject.

Colin rolled his eyes and fished the book with the list of ingredients out from under all the jars he had set on the table. He started telling me what we were supposed to do next when I totally zoned out. Blaise had looked in my direction, his eyes locked with mine.

Then, he winked.

"Mr. Zabini," said Snape, coming out of his office and seeing Blaise standing near his desk in the front of the classroom. "Right on time, come in." 

Blaise gave me a last look and followed Snape into his office.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Colin.

He blinked at me. "No, I didn't. Did you hear a word I said?"

"You were talking?"

"I take that as a 'no'," he said, rolling his eyes again and sighing loudly. "You're a bloody awful Potions partner. I think I'd rather be stuck with a Hufflepuff."

Ouch. A Hufflepuff? That really hurt.

"I'm sorry, Colin. My mind totally clicked off when I saw him," I said. "Really, I promise it won't happen again. I'll be the best Potions partner you've ever had. Scout's honor."

Colin gave me a long look. "You've never been a scout, Gins."

I coughed. "You know what I mean."

He nodded and we started back on the potion, this time I was paying attention. I didn't want Colin to say a Hufflepuff was better than me again. If someone says that, you know you're in trouble. Unless you're a Hufflepuff for real, then it might be different. But I don't know. 

But I do know that I've spotted a real live Sex God. Oh boy was he grand. I believe that during lunch I must slink off to the library and salivate over old annual pictures. Yes, sounds like an excellent idea.

-------------------

_Day One: Lunch_

Okay, I've decided _not_ to go the library and look at annual pictures because I've turned out to be quite ravenous. Not only for food, but also for more delicious male specimens. 

As I was eating my sandwich courtesy of the Hogwarts house elves, I had a pad of parchment resting on the table in front of me with a quill. I was making a list of possible Prince Charmings. There weren't many, but I should go ahead and make a list, that way I can add more as needed and be able to keep track of them all.

POSSIBLE PRINCE CHARMINGS

Seamus Finnegan

Blaise Zabini

That's only two, but it's progress, that's for sure. Now, I just need to find a way that isn't suspicious to talk to Blaise. He may turn out to be an impossible jerk like the Great Ferret Prince, but you never know. There are a few nice Slytherins. But, like I said, _few_. Meaning about two or three. 

Ugh, blast that giggling! I whipped my head to the right and saw Hermione giggling at something Harry had just said. Stupid giggler. I hate giggling. Have I said that before? - Because, I really do. I really, really hate giggling. Hermione's cheeks were flushed pink, and her eyes were creased from giggling. Harry seemed to be taking delight in the fact that Hermione was giggling because of something he'd said. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear.

Blast that giggling, I say. Blast it.

Ron wasn't paying attention what so ever. He was completely unaware of the "moment" Harry and Hermione were sharing, and that was because he was staring at Susan Bones. Again. She was giggling too. Some of the guys at the Hufflepuff table were making figures out of their food – one looking suspiciously like Snape. Ron seemed enraptured, unable to take his eyes off of her. 

What a git. Doesn't he know that staring isn't polite? I _ never _stare.

….

Okay, maybe I do. But I don't think I'm so blatant.

….

I give up. 

"Ginny, Ginny, GINNY!"

"Huh?" 

Colin was giving me an odd look. 

"I think you've officially lost your mind," he said, shaking his head and taking a bite of his sandwich.

I frowned. "Why is that?"

"Because," he said slowly, shifting the sandwich inside his mouth. "You aren't only staring at guys now; you're also staring at girls."

"What?" I said indignantly. I was most certainly _not_ looking at girls. "I was not."

"Yes, yes you were," he said, nodding his sagely. "I saw you looking at Susan Bones."

"I was only looking at her because she was being an obnoxious giggler," I protested. I am so going to kill Colin. Why was he being such a pain lately? I haven't done anything to him. I don't complain when _he_ looks at girl. Gods.

"Right," said Colin.

I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes at him.

Did I mention I was going to kill him?

I did?

Well, let me say it again.

I'm going to _kill_ him. 

-----------

_Day One: Common Room_

I haven't killed Colin yet – I promise I have a good excuse too. A very good one. And that would be because we've been assigned a paper in Transfiguration, and that just so happens to be my worst subject. Colin is very good at it – even if he doesn't act like it.

So I need him for now. If I can't kill him, at least I can use him. Right?

Right.

Yeah, that's what I thought.

We're sitting in a back table in the common room, trying to work on this project. Well, it's mainly Colin working on the project and me daydreaming. 

"_Ginny_." Colin tapped my shoulder sharply.

"Ow!" I clutched my shoulder and shot him a look. "That hurt."

"Good," he said. "It was supposed to."

"You don't have to be such an arse," I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Well, you could try working on your own project instead of trying to get me to do it for you," Colin said angrily, his eyebrows were lowered along with his voice. All in all, it was very scary. I had never really seen Colin mad before.

"I'm sorry," I said, taking my hand off of my shoulder. "Can you explain to me what exactly I'm supposed to be doing? McGonagall never makes much sense to me."

Colin sighed. "Okay, this is the last time, so pay attention."

"Right," I said. "No problem."

"Alright, you're supposed to be transfiguring a bird into a music box, but that's not all you have to do. You also have to write a report on each of the stages in the transfiguration, along with the report there's supposed to be a diagram of each stage."

I blinked. "A diagram?"

"Yes," said Colin. "A diagram."

"I'm not so good at drawing." I picked up my quill and looked at my canary that was sitting on our table in its cage. 

I felt rather sorry for the canary. Did McGonagall personally interview all of these canaries and _ask_ them if they wanted to be music boxes? What if they just wanted to be canaries? What if they had families back home in their trees or whatever? What if they have mouths to feed? Did McGonagall not give any thought to these canaries' lives? That was very inconsiderate of her. Very. I think that I might let my canary go and tell McGonagall that I cannot do this project because it's inhumane. Canaries should have rights. People should be able to dictate whether they get transfigured into music boxes or not.

I started doodling on my paper with my quill, trying to draw the canary.

Colin's hand twined itself around mine. "Not like that, Ginny," he said softly, his hand guiding mine on the page. His hand was warm and soft around mine, giving me little goose bumps on my arms. The ink from my quill came out in even lines and eventually resembled the canary that was resting in my cage.

Colin finished and looked at me. His face – his lips were awfully close to mine. I looked at him, and he looked at me, his eyes flitting to my lips. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Studying?" Ron said, coming up behind us and clamping his hands on our shoulders.

I didn't mean to, but I groaned aloud. 

Colin gave me a weird look. "Yes, I'm helping Ginny with her Transfiguration project," he said to Ron.

Ron nodded and started to walk away, muttering under his breath, "That's all you better be helping her with."

I closed my eyes and let my head fall with a _thud_ onto the table. I hoped to the gods that Colin couldn't see me blushing. How dare Ron interrupt us like that? I may have gotten a _kiss_. Yes, it would have been a kiss from my best friend that may have ruined our friendship, but it would still be a _kiss_. And let me tell you, I haven't exactly had many of those.

Colin's hand rubbed my shoulder. "Go on, Ginny," he said. "I think you should go to bed. It's late and all."

I brought my head back up and looked at him. "What about my project?"

He looked to the canary and the drawing we'd done together. "We'll work on it later, okay?"

"Alright," I said, picking up my stuff from the table, ready to get in bed. It was a very tiring day. Prince Charming Hunting can wear a girl out.

**Thank You: **

**Karma** (Thanks for reading this! You're a doll!), **gohansfan** (I've been waiting a LONG time to use the TOM thing. :D I'm so glad that you thought it was funny! Hehe. And as to who her Prince Charming will be…*whistles* I dunno yet…), **Meena2** (Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.), **Evalahn** (*grins* Of course I'm lovely to Colin! I LOVE Colin! And yes, I thought it was about time that menstruation was mentioned in the wizarding world as well. It's a part of EVERY girl's life. Thanks bunches for beta-ing for me! I'll have to send you chapter three in a bit, this chapter had already been beta-ed so I didn't want to bother you with it.), **starlight** (Don't worry about HSNT! That'll be finished soon, I promise. I'm already working on the next chapter.), **Willa Mae** (I'm so glad! :D), **RosyCheeks** (The funniest? You flatter. Glad you like it.), ** Louisa Potter** (I'm glad you like my Ginny! *whispers* She's actually a lot like me. Which means, she's probably like a lot of other teenage girls out there. *grins*), ** Azalai **(*nods* I've met a girl that looks rabid. Regina is based roughly on her. *grins* HIGHlarious? Wow. Hehe), **Alice Philemon** (Wow! Your review made me feel really good about this story. I guess one of the things that helps me really make Ginny sound like a teenage girl, is that I am one myself!), **the new PINK princess** (I'm glad you like it! I haven't actually tried that lifting thing yet, but I have done the whole jumping up and down because you can't reach something – and it _does_ work.), **Lady Megan** (Hehe. I think Ginny is a little bit like all of us. I know she's a lot like me too. I think everyone has a Reggie in their life. LOL.), **katie Moffat** (Well, he _is_ sex-on-a-stick. Yummmmmm.), **Writer Gurl4** (Here's your chapter!), **Clairvoyance** (I'm working on HSNT! I have a 1000 or so words of it written…only 2000+ to go. ^^;;), **TrinitYMalfoY** (WOW! I LOVED YOUR REVIEW! IT WAS SO AWESOME! – and long – Those binoculars will come in handy later. *winkwink*), **The Blair Witch** (Thanks!), **dragonfire29**( I'm glad you liked it! You can IM me any time. My AIM is splendiferous am and my YIM is splendyam.), **DazzilinAngel555** (Yay! All the nice adjectives! *loffs* Here's your update, sweets!), **~Pants** (More reviews?! Oh please, oh please give me more reviews! I'll love you forever!), **pickle** (All-American Girl? I don't know if I've read it. ^^;;), **melshi** (Everyone likes the intro!), **Silver_Lady** (w00ts! Glad you like! Here's your chapter!), ** ComplexSimplicity** (I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! Yes, I have brothers. Two of them, and they do almost everything on that list. *grumbles* Oh well, they were my inspiration for this story. Thank you so much for reviewing! *LOVES*), **Snolive** (You, have an ego? What ego? *winks* Glad you like!!!!)

Please review! *loffs*


	3. Whack, Pretty Stick! Whack!

**HUNT FOR PRINCE CHARMING**

Chapter Three: Whack, Pretty Stick! Whack!

_By VirtualFaerie_

_Day Two: September 2nd, Breakfast – Great Hall_

After yesterday's attempts at finding my Prince Charming, I am not at all discouraged. There have proved to be suitable male specimens, even if I haven't found that many yet. I know that there are more out there, after all, this is only the second day back at school. If there aren't any more though, I'm in terrible luck, because three isn't much to choose from.

"Three?" Is that what you're wondering? Yesterday I only had two listed, correct? Well, now I have three. I've decided to add Colin to the list. In fact, I updated the list with the status of each Potential Prince Charming.

POTENTIAL PRINCE CHARMINGS

**Seamus Finnigan**: Nothing really so far. Does know who I am – good thing. He also won't get too close, on account of the fact that I'm Ron Weasley's little sister. Will have to work on that.

**Blaise Zabini**: Have no clue as to personality, only know that he's one of the most delectable looking males in the whole of Hogwarts. Don't know him personally, but he winked at me. That's always a good thing.

**Colin Creevey:** Best friend, know everything there is to know about him. Very nice looking, also smart. He's a very kind person. He's only on this list temporarily; hopefully incident yesterday was hormones acting up because of being around more males that are not brothers or Harry for the first time since summer. I hope.

Yes, that's my list. But I also have another! 

THINGS TO DO FOR DAY TWO OF HUNT:

**1 **-- Spot Blaise and try to have a conversation with him. Remember to look up meeting a new male in "Damsel in Distress Handbook."

**2** -- Gather up all robes and various articles of clothing, and bug Hermione (despite newfound repulsion for her) to help me transfigure them into something more suitable.

**3** -- Work on canary project – maybe try to persuade Prof. McGonagall that the whole thing is inhumane and should be called off. Maybe turning an earpiece into a music box would be better.

**4** -- Try to convince Seamus that just because I am Ron Weasley's little sister that doesn't mean that I am not available for romantic relationships.

I have many things to do today. I may not be able to get them all done. But I sure as hell am going to try.

"GINNY!" Regina slid into a chair next to mine, jarring my elbow with her bony one. Ouch. That hurt.

I blinked and looked over to her. "Yes, how may I help you on this fine day?" It actually was not a fine day, considering that it was very cloudy and overcast outside. But you never know, some people might like that kind of weather. Some people like me. 

"You said you'd tutor me in Charms, remember?" she said excitedly, bouncing in her chair, once again enunciating her 's's too much and spraying me with spit.

I wiped my face with my napkin. 

"I remember," I said slowly. I could see Colin grinning wickedly on my other side, sipping his orange juice.

"Well, I was wondering if we could start tonight," said Regina. "Maybe we could meet at the Astronomy Tower?"

Now that was just way too much for poor little Colin. He really was trying to drink that orange juice, only Regina's comment caused him to inhale it when he laughed and it came spurting out his nose. Not exactly his most attractive side, I must say. But it was funny.

Regina looked at him oddly. "What's wrong with him?"

I waved my hand. "Oh nothing. Maybe the Astronomy Tower isn't a good place to meet. How about the Charms classroom, I can clear it with Flitwick later today." Good, now that I'd said that, maybe she'll leave.

"Oh yes, good idea."

I waited for her to leave.

And waited.

And waited.

And she still didn't leave. Woe is me. My life is ruined. How will I ever find my Prince Charming if this creature is hanging around me?

"I'll see you tonight, then?" I said, trying to give her a hint that it was _okay_ for her to leave now.

She just nodded her head and started serving herself a plate – right next to me. 

Help!

_Day Two: After Charms_

I asked Flitwick if it would be alright if I used the Charms classroom to tutor Regina. He got a sort of worried look on his face and said, "Mi-Miss Regina Barlow?"

"Yes," I said. "She said she needed some help."

Flitwick nodded anxiously. "That is true. She's rather…awful at Charms. I supposed you could use the classroom. Just please make sure she doesn't break anything." He twisted his hands together. "I really do like my classroom, and I would like it even better if it could stay in one piece."

I have to say, that worries me a bit. But I don't really have time to think that much about it. I just realized that I have left my dragon hide gloves in the Potions room. And I heard that we might need them in Herbology. So I have to go and get them. 

Oh darn, this means I might see Blaise. Darn, darn, darn.

Speaking of dragon hide gloves, have I mentioned how much I utterly despise the things? Sure they protect your hands and all – but it's _ dead animal skin_. How gross is that? Why can't they just let the Dragons rest in peace instead of resting in pieces because some oaf decided that dragon hide was the best material for making gloves? Do you know how gross that is? You stick your hand into another _animal's_ skin. You stick your hand into a used-to-be living breathing creature's SKIN!!! How would you like it if people killed you for the use of your skin for gloves? Hm? Would you??

Although I am reassured by both Charlie, my older brother, and Colin that the dragon hide used for making the gloves is taken off of the already dead dragons, and that they don't kill the dragons for their skin, I still think it's not right. You never know, there are probably tons of poachers out there who kill the dragons and then say, "Oh yeah, I found them like this. Already dead." And then make a profit off of that poor dragon's skin. 

It's awful I tell you, just plain awful.

Now, back to the matter at hand. I may be able to do one of the things on my list by this trip to the Potions room. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. Oh no, please tell me I did not just say that. That is the most awful and vulgar thing that has come to my mind in a long time. Who's cruel enough to throw stones at birds? That's just plain mean. What did birds ever do to anybody?

Oh right, like I've said before, I think I have Attention Deficit. I'm getting ready to talk about Blaise and I start talking about dragon hide gloves or hitting birds with stones. 

I stepped into the cold dungeons that house the Potions room. It's odd how the dungeons are so cold even at this time of year. I bet Snape charmed them to be like this so that all of his students would have to suffer.

Opening the door to Snape's classroom, I saw that he was talking to two boys at the head of the classroom, near his podium. One of them was definitely Blaise, I could tell by his nicely shaped bum. Oooh, yummy.

The other had white-blond hair and was most undeniably the Great Ferret Prince, otherwise known as Draco Malfoy. But I prefer Great Ferret Prince, don't you? It really does have a nice ring to it. Very catchy.

"Miss Weasley!" said Snape, as soon as I walked in the door. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Uh oh, this cannot be good. If Snape wants to see me, something fishy is definitely going on.

"What?" I said, looking at him suspiciously. As I said, this is fishy. Why in the world would Snape want to see _me_? I am, after all, a Weasley.

"Come here," said Snape, looking to both of the Slytherin boys who were standing near him. "How is your Potions grade, Miss Weasley?"

"Well," I said, twisting my hands nervously. This was nerve-wracking; an inquisition in front of some of Hogwarts' most yummy-looking guys. Yeah, not cool. Not to mention he was bringing up my Potions grade, which didn't happen to be my best one. "I don't really know… it's only the second day back, and I've only had one class with you so far."

"And your marks from last year?"

"I passed…" I mumbled.

"Barely," said Snape sharply. Did I say before that I was good at Potions? Heh, heh. I lied, that's my worse subject. I do well in everything but that. Promise! I'm not lying this time. "You weren't paying attention in class yesterday," he said.

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "I was," I argued. I was partially paying attention, and I did _try_ to participate, I just didn't know what I was doing.

Hmm… Maybe that's what Snape was getting at…

"Do not argue with me, Weasley," said Snape. I saw the Great Ferret Prince smirking at me from over his shoulder. Oooh, if Snape wasn't in the room, I'd smack him until he saw stars, or at least I'd try to.

I bowed my head.

"Considering the pitiful state of your grades last term, I am assigning you a tutor."

"A _tutor_?!" I exclaimed, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Wait, maybe that's what the Great Ferret Prince and Blaise were in here for; one of them is going to tutor me! Oh, gods, I hope it's Blaise. He's so sexable; I think I'd just die if I didn't get him. I can feel myself begin to swoon at just the thought of him helping me with my Potions.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I do believe that's what I just said."

I lowered my eyes. Please give me Blaise. Please. Please. I promise that I'll be the best Potions student ever if you just assign me Blaise. Assign me the sexable male, oh please, oh please, oh please.

"Mr. Malfoy here will be tutoring you for the next two months, if your grades do not improve, then I fear you're tutelage shall have to continue," said Snape, looking over at Draco who was staring out into the class room with a scowl on his face.

I don't see how he can be upset. I'm the one that has to put up with him for two whole months. That's practically a life time! Maybe not a human life time, but you know those goldfish that you can get at fairs? A life time of one of those (and that would be a very old fair)goldfish. 

"Malfoy!?" I said, my eyebrows slamming together. I could feel my face turning red and wanted to run out of there. How could Snape stand there and humiliate me like that in front of one of…wait, two of the most sexable looking males in Hogwarts? Not to mention that one of them would undoubtedly make fun of me – especially since I have to be tutored by him.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Yes. You'll be meeting four times a week. It's up to you two to decide which days are most convenient, but you will not be able to skip any day – I'll find out." Snape narrowed his eyes at me. Like I would ever even _think_ of skipping a tutoring session. Why on earth would I ever do _that_? Gods, does the man have no faith in me?

Well, Draco Malfoy a.k.a. Great Ferret Prince is the person that's going to be my tutor, maybe he does have reason to believe that I might skip. 

"Your first meeting will take place in here tomorrow, at 7 o'clock sharp. You are not to be late, Miss Weasley. Understand?"

I nodded my head, feeling this odd sense of numbness coming over me. I wonder what Colin is going to say when I tell him. He'll probably laugh and tell me that it serves me right for not paying attention in class. But it's so horribly cold down in the dungeons, how's anyone supposed to concentrate when they're not even at a comfortable body temperature? Honestly.

_Day Two: Lunch, Great Hall_

"I have to go to tutoring," I said to Colin, not looking at him. 

"Really?" Colin sounded genuinely surprised. "What for?"

"Potions," I said glumly.

"How'd you get stuck with _tutoring_ so early in the year?" Colin asked, putting his hand on my cheek to make me look at him.

"Apparently my marks last year were barely passable, and he noticed that I wasn't paying attention in class the other day." 

Colin rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like you _were_ paying attention. You were drooling over Blaise bloody Zabini the whole time."

"He's been hit with a goddamned pretty stick, Creevey," I said exasperatedly, moving my hands wilding and motioning towards the Slytherin table, where Blaise was sitting next to the GFP. It appeared that they were discussing something of extreme importance.

"I'd say he'd been whacked with it. Repeatedly. Twice," said Colin. "Or at least from the way you're looking at him."

"Of course he has, he's been beaten with the bloody stick. Can't you see him oozing prettiness? He's prettier than a girl for heaven's sake," I said, looking at him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He really was one of the prettiest males I'd ever seen. 

The GFP, I have to admit, even though I really don't like to, is also very nice looking. But he isn't quite pretty. He looks more boyish, more manly than Zabini does. Zabini is more slight and slender, whereas the GFP appears to have quite a bit of muscle. Not that I was looking or anything. You can just sort of…tell. 

Oh look! Here comes the almightily delicious Seamus Finnegan. I ran my fingers through my hair really quickly and examined myself on the back of my spoon. Passable.

"Hullo, Seamus," I said, trying my seductive look. I have mentioned that I'd been practicing different looks in the mirror over the summer haven't I? Well, I did, in case you've forgotten.

Seamus looked at me with his lovely golden eyes and winked. "Hey there, Ginny."

Bah – I think I must swoon now.

Swoon, swoon. I am swooned.

Colin jabbed me in the ribs with his elbow rather harshly. 

"Ow," I hissed through my teeth. "That hurt."

"It was supposed to," Colin said dryly. "If I hadn't done that, you'd be sitting here staring off into the space Finnigan was occupying not too long ago for the rest of the year."

"I would not have!" I said indignantly. I might be easily swooned, but never am I permanently swooned. It would take a real master to do that. 

Do you think what Seamus said would qualify as an indication that I've convinced him that I am romantically available? I think it does count. It must count. He winked! Guys don't waste winks like that. At least Seamus doesn't, I don't think he'd ever be a wink-waster. Why, it would be scandalous if he did. 

That means I can mark one thing off of my list of things to do. Now this is all I have left:

THINGS TO DO FOR DAY TWO OF HUNT:

**1 **-- Spot Blaise and try to have a conversation with him. Remember to look up meeting a new male in "Damsel in Distress Handbook."

**2** -- Gather up all robes and various articles of clothing, and bug Hermione (despite newfound repulsion for her) to help me transfigure them into something more suitable.

**3** -- Work on canary project – maybe try to persuade Prof. McGonagall that the whole thing is inhumane and should be called off. Maybe turning an earpiece into a music box would be better

Okay, number two is easy, and I can talk to Professor McGonagall tonight because her office is near the Gryffindor common room. So the only thing that's going to take some effort to get done would be talking to Blaise.

That is going to be really hard. I'm relatively sure that he doesn't even know my name. And if he does, it's only because of my blasted Weasley red hair. Well, I guess it isn't that bad. It's not as light as it used to be. It's got darker, more auburn. Or at least that's what my mother says. But you can never believe what mothers say. They only say it to make you feel better.

"Ginny…. Ginny…." I became distinctly aware of someone waving his hand in front of my face. It was Colin. 

"What?" I said, blinking out of my daze.

"I swear that you're one of the most absent-minded people I've ever met. I can just be talking to you and you'll zone out – like you have no brain."

"That's funny," I said. "I don't remember being absent-minded."

_Day Two: Time to Accomplish Mission Number One (or first thing on To-Do-List)_

Have taken to wandering the hallways aimlessly, hoping to run into Blaise. Literally, if I ran into him, I might swoon. He's definitely swoontastic. Very swoonable. Have I stressed his prettiness enough? If you don't believe me by now, you are most certainly crazy.

Now here's something original for you. I was walking around the corner, daydreaming about Blaise, and guess who I ran into?

No, not Blaise.

…

Draco Malfoy, otherwise known as the Great Ferret Prince.

"Ow," I cried out, falling onto my bum. That stone floor really hurts your butt bone, believe me. 

The Ferret Prince just stumbled back slightly, looking at me oddly. "Watch where you're going, Red," he said irritably. What kind of beetle was shoved up his bottom?

I rubbed my butt and stood up, putting a hand on the wall to hold myself up. "You," I said. "Should watch where _you're_ going."

He cocked an eyebrow. "But you're the one who ran into me."

"No," I said shaking my head. "You ran into me."

"I think not, Red." That's the second time he's called me Red. Is that my new nickname or something? I'm not particularly fond of it if it is. Bah. "You most definitely ran into me before I ran into you," he said, walking off.

"Eh?" I said, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. But…we ran into each other at the same time. There's no way that… Oh, that Ferret. He's just trying to confuse me. Well, it didn't work!

Oh wait…yes it did. 

It's too bad that I didn't run into Blaise. Mmm. That would have been much better. Although I'm sure that Malfoy was a bit cushionier. Blaise would have been…pokey. But that doesn't matter!

Besides, maybe it's a good thing that I didn't run into Blaise. I hadn't looked up _Running into Attractive Males_ or _Meeting a New Male_. 

_Day Two: McGonagall's Office_

I knocked on the door and walked in. McGonagall raised her head to look at me. "Yes?" she asked, motioning for me to take a seat.

For some reason she looked more formidable than I thought she would.

"Erm, I'm afraid that I won't be able to do our project," I said, glancing at her nervously. 

She tilted her head to the side. "And what would your reason for this be, Miss Weasley?"

"It's inhumane, Professor. Why do we have to turn _birds_ into music boxes? Wouldn't an earpiece be better? You wouldn't be sacrificing any birds for the purpose of education. It's just wrong, and I can't do it."

McGonagall watched me calmly throughout my rant, then said, just as calmly, "Miss Weasley, all of the birds transfigured into music boxes get turned back to their original selves and are set free right after the project is graded."

"Er…." I tried to think of something sensible to say. Really, she'd just about trashed the whole reason I'd come to talk to her in the first place. Yes, I was still worried about the canaries, but they weren't really being hurt anymore. Were they?

No, of course not.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "If you're quite finished, Miss Weasley…."

I nodded quickly and sped out of the room.

Tweet, tweet.

--

_Day Two: Gryffindor Stairs_

"Oh please, Hermione!" I begged, following her up the stairs to her private Head Girl room. "I'll make it up to you!"

Hermione whirled around and let out an exasperated breath. "Ginny," she said. "I've _told_ you that I'm too busy. I've got a project due with Snape tomorrow--˝

"Wait! Wait just a minute," I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "How can you have a project due for him _already_? It's only our second day back."

Hermione's left eye twitched.

Gotcha.

She turned around and started back up the stairs, beginning an explanation. "This summer I took on a rather large amount of extra-credit projects. I got one from Snape and I need to have it ready for class tomorrow."

"My, my," I said, clucking my tongue. "So unlike you to put projects off until the last minute. 

Her eye twitched again.

Note twitching.

I smirked and pushed past her, racing up the stairs towards her room.

"Wait! Ginny, don't go in there!" Hermione shouted, chasing after me. Good gods, who knew such an athletically inept person could run so fast?

I leapt up the last step and shoved the door to her room open. Harry lifted up his head from a paper that he was writing on to look up at me. 

He was lying comfortably on Hermione's bed. _Too_ comfortably if you ask me. Watch as my eyebrows begin to wiggle suggestively.

"Ginny?" he said, eyebrows creasing together considerably.

Now, unlike Harry and Hermione, I happen to know that there is a rule strictly forbidding anyone of the male persuasion from being in the Head Girl's private dormitory. 

Hermione shot in behind me and threw me a panicked look. "We were planning on studying," she said quickly.

I laughed, I really couldn't help it. That was the _ oldest_ and _lamest_ excuse in the book Harry and Hermione shared a look that clearly said: "Has she finally lost it?"

I'm not so sorry to say that I lost "it" a long time ago.

That would be my mind you pervs. Not that…other… "it". Gah. I'm so wounded! How could you think that about me! Besides, I haven't even had a real kiss yet… There I go getting off the subject again…

I shook my head and started to leave the room. "Never mind, Hermione, never mind."

Well, I guess I'll just have to ask Colin to help me transfigure my clothes – he's a brain as well. And he's not a Head Girl-hiding-the-Boy-Who-Lived-in-her-bedroom-for-a-snog person.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**


	4. Little Padawan, Mushies, and the GFP

**HUNT FOR PRINCE CHARMING**   
  
Chapter Four: Little Padawan, Mushies, and the GFP   
  
_By VirtualFaerie_   
  
  
  


**_Day Three: Common Room_**   
  
I approached Colin in the common room. It was fairly quiet, class having been over for the day and most people were lounging outside while the weather was still in good humor.   
  
"Hullo, Colin," I said, taking a seat next to him.   
  
He looked up from his work after a moment, saying, "Hey, Gins."   
  
I guess he noticed the look on my face because he closed his brown eyes tightly for a second then opened them slowly, rubbing at his temples.   
  
Was I really that bad?   
  
"What do you need?" he asked.   
  
"Your help," I said, looking at my clasped hands in my lap.   
  
"With what?" he asked slowly, as if he were unsure that he even wanted to ask. If I were him, I'd be scared also. It isn't as if I've always asked him the most ordinary and clichéd things to help me with in the past. There was that one time that I had asked him to help me find where the Bloody Baron… well, we'll save that story for another day. But to say the least, I didn't blame him for being so wary. If I was me, I'd be the same way.   
  
"I need some help with transfiguration," I said.   
  
Please say yes. Please say yes. It wasn't as if it were some harebrained idea like I've had previous times, like that one time with the garden gnomes we found in a flower bed near the castle and I wanted to…. Anyways….   
  
"You need help with the project?" Colin asked, crinkling his eyebrows, something he did often when he was slightly confused – and he seemed to do this a lot in my presence.   
  
I could feel a slightly pink blush coming up to my cheeks as he said this, reminding me of how we'd worked together on it last night. I still can't believe… I can't believe…. Gods, I'm not even going to say it, it scares me so much. What if Ron hadn't been a nosy big brother? Would Colin and I be talking about _this_ right now? Would I even be on my Hunt anymore?   
  
Alright, alright, Ginny, you don't need to think anymore thoughts like this. Although Colin _is_ on the list of potential Prince Charmings, you've got to remember that he's your friend first.   
  
Oh gods, I'm talking to myself. I think I'm insane.   
  
"Oh no," I said. "Not that…well, I might need help with it later…" I trailed off.   
  
Colin cleared his throat.   
  
"But," I continued. "I need help with transfiguring clothes."   
  
Colin blinked.   
  
Once.   
  
Twice.   
  
Three times.   
  
"You want me to help you transfigure…clothes," he said hesitantly.   
  
I nodded. "That's exactly what I want you to do."   
  
He shook his head. "I don't even know how to transfigure clothes," he tried, then turned back to his work, scribbling furiously.   
  
"You do to!" I said, standing up and giving him my sternest look. I have been practicing various looks in my mirror over the summer, which I do believe I've mentioned before.   
  
Colin sighed. "Ok, I do. But if I help you, what do I get in return?" He looked up at me quizzically, with one eyebrow raised, waiting for my response.   
  
What was I supposed to say? What does he want in return anyways? There's not much I can give him. I can't give him money. I don't have any, which is the reason why I need help transfiguring my clothes.   
  
"What would you like in return?" I asked, twisting my hands nervously. I have to admit that the look in his eyes when he asked that question did make me sweat. I am a teenaged girl after all. I smiled, "The pleasure of my entertaining company?"   
  
Colin let out a short laugh. Alright, I guess that's a no.   
  
"I already have enough of that," he said. He thought for a moment, then said, "I can't think of anything right now, but when I need something you can be sure I'll come to you."   
  
"Alright," I said. "Sounds like a good plan to me."   
  
For some reason I feel like I'm going to regret saying that. It's like I'm going to have a permanent I Owe You hanging over my head, and I have no idea what Colin's going to want to claim for it.   
  
I shrugged to myself, earning an odd look from Colin.   
  
We shook hands and headed up to my dormitory to get started.   
  
  
  
_**Day Three: Great Hall**_   
  
Colin and I finished transfiguring most of my clothes successfully. They weren't by any means designer clothes now, but they most definitely weren't so shabby, which is a big improvement in itself. We did have one problem when we found Trevor, Neville's toad, hiding in the pocket of one of my pairs of trousers. Colin had accidentally transfigured one of the frog's feet into a rather tiny green speckled sock, but of course he changed it back.   
  
We wouldn't ever leave Neville's toad like that….   
  
But anyways, that means that I've accomplished three out of four things that I had been on my to do list. Now all I had left was:   
  
_Spot Blaise and try to have a conversation with him. Remember to look up meeting a new male in Damsel in Distress Handbook._   
  
That shouldn't been to hard, as long as certain albino ferrets kept out of the hallways. Then there wouldn't be any room for me to accidentally run into the Great Ferret Prince, saving all accidents for the yummilishious Blaise. Have I said before that he had been hit…repeatedly, with the pretty stick? I swear, I've never seen a guy as good looking.   
  
What is that running down my chin.   
  
Oh yes. That would be drool.   
  
Can't even think about him without drooling. Seriously, Ginny! You need to get your act together, there's no way that you can get a guy to like you if you've got drool hanging out of your mouth. And chasing after him won't be so good either.   
  
I have just realized that I really don't know the first thing about charming a guy into liking me. Not one thing. Sure, I've read all of those romance novels, but they don't really help. I'm not going to prance around in some short skirts that show my behind without me even having to bend over. Yes, it may grab some attention. But the goal is to charm guys without using my hindquarters – unless it's absolutely necessary. If there's no other ways, I guess it would be alright to pull out the big guns. Right?   
  
Right. Ok, we're good.   
  
Who's going boy hunting?   
  
_Who's going boy hunting?_   
  
**Ginny's going boy hunting.**   
  
  
  
**_Day Three: Random Hallways_**   
  
So far there haven't been any sightings of any guys that are remotely attractive, interesting, or even old enough for me. This has been a real drag, a let down. You think that some guys would have the generosity to piddle out of their dorms at least once a day and roam the halls aimlessly just so that they can meet their special someone! There really isn't any other way, being that we're in Hogwarts and all. It doesn't exactly have the best club scenes…. That is where people go to get boyfriends, right?   
  
Oh gods, I'm hopeless.   
  
"Hey, Ginny. What are you wandering the halls for?" I turned around and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil coming towards me. They had lots of boy experience. I hear Hermione complaining about how all they talk about is boys and clothes, all the time. Surely they could help me, right?   
  
"Hi," I said, walking towards them. "Do you think you guys could do me a favor?"   
  
They exchanged looks. "Like what?" asked Parvati.   
  
"Well," I said, feeling nervous. It wasn't everyday that I went up to girls that I hardly knew and asked them for guy advice, and I definitely felt weird about asking them.   
  
"Yes?" Parvati prompted, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Ineedyourhelpwithguys," I mumbled quickly. Lavender grinned. "I don't believe I caught that. Care to ask again?"   
  
Oh damn them. I think they just want to embarrass me. Everyone wants to embarrass me. It's conspiracy! Gahhh.   
  
I put my hand up to my face and groaned. I knew I was blushing, I had to be blushing. I could feel my cheeks burning. "I need your help with guys," I repeated, slower this time.   
  
They both grinned. "Did she just ask what I thought she asked?" Lavender asked Parvati.   
  
"Oh I think she did," Parvati said, turning to give me a look.   
  
I looked from Lavender to Parvati, back to Lavender then Parvati. "Please?" I said in a small voice. Gods, I didn't go around asking for people's help everyday. Couldn't they just skip this crap and get right into the advice.   
  
Parvati shrugged, "Sure, I don't see any reason not to. Never turn down a fellow Gryff, right, Lav?"   
  
Lavender nodded. "Right." She hooked her arm around mine and started to lead me off, Parvati coming around to my other side and hooking her arm around my other one. "Now my little padawan, time for you tutelage."   
  
"Padawan?" I asked confusedly. What the hell was that?   
  
Lavender laughed, "You'll learn soon enough." Then she patted my head with her free hand.   
  
Why am I suddenly scared?   
  
  
  
**_Day Three: Gryffindor Seventh Year Girls' Dormitory_**   
  
TOP TEN REASONS I SHOULD NOT HAVE ASKED PARVATI AND LAVENDER FOR HELP:   
  
**10)** They giggled, and as I have stated before, I absolutely hate girls that giggle.   
  
**9)** They wear very shiny pink lip gloss and _blush_. I would never ever wear blush, because I already blush enough without adding to it. Honestly!   
  
**8) **When they were dragging (I'm serious, they were dragging) me up to the Gryffindor common room, they had this odd manic gleam in their eyes that made me wonder if they were really human.   
  
**7)** They believe everything that Professor Trelawney tells them – which is a bunch of codswallop. They also believe that they possess a strong inner eye like Professor Trelawney – which is again, a bunch of codswallop.   
  
**6)** They wake up extra early in the morning to primp. They need at least an hour to do their hair, and then another 30 minutes added onto that to do their make-up. If they honestly need to spend that much time on trying to make themselves look pretty, they should just give up now. If you need that much work, there isn't really much that can be done for you.   
  
**5)** They treat me as if I was 8 years younger than them, instead of one year younger. I swear if they call me something that has "little" in it one more time, their pretty _little_ faces might not grace the Great Hall this evening for dinner.   
  
**4)** They apparently do not understand that I'm on a hunt to find _Prince Charming _and that I do not want to know ways to get just any shlub to go with me. I don't just want any SHLUB! I want PRINCE CHARMING! There is a very big difference. You can't just find and capture a Prince Charming with the same sort of tactics you would use on just any guy. Prince Charmings are very special in their own unique and fantastic ways.   
  
**3)** Instead of instructing me only on how to attract positive male attention once we'd gotten into their dormitory, they decided that I was also in need of a make-over. After they pulled out their wands and tubs of make-up, I should have known to run. But of course I'm a silly, stupid girl that doesn't know what's good for her.   
  
**2)** They seem to think, for some absurd reason, that Ron is fairly cute. Now, please excuse me while I go gag until my lovely breakfast comes up again to greet the toilet. If I have to listen to them comment on how "cute" Ron is one more time, I may have to get dirty. And I'm sure they wouldn't like that – it might cause them to…oops, break a nail.   
  
And the number one reason I SHOULD NOT have asked Parvati and Lavender for help is:   
  
THEY THINK HARRY POTTER IS SEXY!!   
  
I most definitely should not have gone to Parvati and Lavender. I think that I would have been much better off to even have gone to Luna Lovegood for help. At least she would not have put me under the torture of something called a curling iron and various powders put all over my face.   
  
While I think I am much like any other girl in the respect that I do want to look pretty, I've just never really given much thought to makeup. Because, 1) It takes too much time to put on, 2) It costs money, and 3) I don't know how to put it on. There's also the chance that my older brothers would tease me for even trying to wear it, and we all know how I feel about that.   
  
"Now, Ginny, the first thing you have to do while trying to get a guy, is to make sure that it doesn't _look_ like you want a boyfriend," said Parvati, looking at me seriously. I felt like laughing. Why would a guy be interested if I didn't seem interested?   
  
"Uh… But I thought the goal was go get a guy..." I said confusedly.   
  
Parvati nodded slowly. "That is the goal. But it seems that guys like girls that seem unavailable and uninterested. Guys like things that they can't have. According to _Teen Witch Weekly_, this is because they like a challenge." She held up a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_ that had "TEN WAYS TO GET A GUY" bolded in huge letters on the cover.   
  
And of course, _Teen Witch Weekly_ is the most reliable source for advice on relationships.   
  
"Okay," I said slowly. "What else?" I figured that the more questions I asked, and the most answers they gave the sooner they would be satisfied to let me leave.   
  
"Be mysterious," Lavender said. "There's nothing more intriguing to a guy, than something that they don't understand."   
  
I blinked.   
  
"Are you guys sure about all of this?"   
  
"Of course!" said Lavender, slightly taken aback. "We've spent years perfecting our technique on attracting guys. Many hours were spent analyzing every article that _Teen Witch Weekly_ had to offer." Somehow, this wasn't very comforting. Why couldn't I just do it my way? I'm sure that my Damsel in Distress Handbook was all I really needed, ignoring the fact that I'm the one that wrote it.   
  
The only thing that I was really worried about was getting Blaise to notice me. I'm sure that once I know who my Prince Charming is, I'll have no problem with him. My Prince Charming will be my soul-mate, we'll connect in everyway possible and have so many things in common that it'll be really confusing of where we each begin and end.   
  
He'll be completely perfect for me – so I won't have to worry about these tips that Lavender and Parvati were giving me, because he'll like me just the way I am.   
  
Right?   
  
I mean…if he is my Prince Charming, then we will be in perfect understanding of each other. There won't be any need for this mysterious and unavailable crap that Lavender and Pavarti were trying to teach me.   
  
Lavender sighed and gave me sympathetic smile. "Being mysterious isn't exactly easy, because we girls love to talk."   
  
Wait, did she mistake my silence as trying to figure out how to be mysterious? I don't want to be mysterious! How can my Prince Charming realize that I am his one true love if I'm being mysterious?!   
  
Parvati nodded and shared a look with Lavender. "There's a lot of work involved with being mysterious. You'll have secret smiles, and then there will be that whole thing with keeping them on their toes. They can never be sure that you do or do not like them. You _have_ to keep them guessing."   
  
I frowned. And guys were supposed to _like_ this? I know I sure wouldn't like it if some guy was playing games with me like that. If anything, I'd drop him like a hot potato and move on to someone less complicated.   
  
"Uhm, you know what? I just remembered that I have to tutor someone in just a bit…" I said, leaping up from the bed and causing some of their magazines to fly down to the floor. "I guess we'll just have to continue this later, huh? Yeah? Okay, see you later."   
  
And then I turned tail and fled before they could protest.   
**_Day Three: Charms Classroom_**  
  
I'm still not sure of why I agreed to tutor Regina. I must have been out of my mind. Oh wait, I'm always out of my mind. All I know, is that while I am trying very had to tutor Regina and get her to understand the basic rules of Charms, I could be out roaming the halls. And you know what roaming the halls could lead to don't you?   
  
Don't you?   
  
Yes… That's right. I could just "accidentally" run into the most swoonable guy around.   
  
This would be Blaise Zabini in case you didn't know. And if you didn't know, I'd have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. Very, very, disappointed in you. Because, you should know, that the very word _swoonable_ describes everything about him. In fact, I bet the word _swoonable_ was invented just for him, because there really is no other word to describe someone like him.   
  
The wooden door of Flitwick's classroom creaked open and Regina peered tentatively around it. She spotted me and her eyes lit up and she stepped in and closed it behind her quickly. "GINNY!" she said. I could see the spittle flying out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes heavenward. Oh please, oh _please_, help me. I promise to believe in God and pray _everyday_, just don't let her spit on me!   
  
She bounced over to me, her eyes bright. "I just can't wait to get started! You have no idea how much I appreciate you helping me! I really am bad at Charms, in fact," she let out a giggle, "I'm probably the worst in my year. Maybe even worse in the whole school!"   
  
I wouldn't doubt it. I nodded slowly and gave her a pained smile. "Then we best get started right away, huh? No time for chit-chat." I don't want chit-chat. I shudder at the very thought of having to be with Regina for this long. Why the hell did I agree to do this?! What on _Earth_ possessed me?   
  
I think I may be every bit as crazy as she is.   
  
Nah, not really. I'm just too nice for my own good. Yeah, that's it. Too nice for my own good.   
  
"Yes, yes," Regina tittered, whipping her wand out of the pockets of her robes so fast it flew up and hit her in the forehead. She frowned momentarily and rubbed her forehead, then beamed at me expectantly. Never have I had someone so excited to be in my presence. It was a bit disconcerting if you asking me. How am I supposed to _work_ around this girl?   
  
I twisted my wand around in my hands slowly. "Well, where should we start?" She looked at me blankly. Alright, not a good question. "Err.. What do you know how to do all ready?"   
  
"I can do _Wingardium Leviosa_," she said proudly. I tried not to cry. That was first year work. So much to do, so much to do. Why couldn't she have just gone to Flitwick. I thought back and remembered the expression on Flitwick's face when I asked if I could borrow his room to help Regina. Yes, that's why.   
  
"Alright then," I said slowly. "Let's see it then." I rummaged around behind Flitwick's desk and came up with a box of feathers. I picked one up and laid it on a desk. "Go ahead." I said, motioning for her to spell the feather.   
  
Regina took in a long breath and her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she held her wand over the feather and stared at it fiercely.   
  
Uhm… Was she planning on frightening the feather away or what?   
  
"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she said.   
  
The feather didn't move. Not a centimeter. It just laid there on the desk – mocking me. Ha, ha, what a funny little feather you are. Not moving…she can't even do _Wingardium Leviosa_ like she said she could. Tutoring was going to be hell.   
  
  
  
**_Day Three: Outside of the Castle_**  
  
Regina was getting a little bit better with _Wingardium Leviosa_, but not much. She was so slow with Charms, that it really did make me want to cry. Every time she screwed up her eyes and stuck her tongue out of her mouth, I wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry my eyes out. What did I ever do to deserve getting stuck with her?   
  
Now, you might be wondering why we're outside. Well, it's because that after Regina was finally able to get the feather to lift off of the desk, it zoomed around the classroom dangerously, knocking various things from the walls and shelves. I didn't think that Flitwick would like that too much, so outside would be a little bit safer – at least out here, I'll have somewhere to run.   
  
But the thing about practicing outside, is that you can't really – not with a feather at least. There was a breeze blowing about and there would be no way to keep your feather. So what were we practicing with?   
  
Slugs.   
  
Yes, that's right. Slimy, nasty, dirty little slugs.   
  
And the really bad thing about practicing with slugs, was that it seemed that Regina was rather obsessed with…squishing them. She was like a little slug torturer. Why couldn't she just be content with making them zip around in the air? Why? Why did she have to prod them with her wand until sparks flew out of the end of it, lighting the poor little things on fire? Why did she have to step on them and until their guts made mushies on the stone in the courtyard? Why did she have to throw them up against the side of the castle? WHY? WHY? It's INHUMANE!!!   
  
And not only is it inhumane, it's just plain gross.   
  
Now it seemed, that she was amusing herself by not only making them mushies, but allowing ants to crawl all over them and scavenge among the mushies for food. It was horrible!   
  
I couldn't stand it. "Regina," I bit out slowly. "Could you _please_ leave the slugs alone? Honestly, they never did anything to you."   
  
"Oh," said Regina, eyes popping wide open. "I'm so sorry." She stood up quickly and shoved her wand back in her pocket. "I didn't mean to make you angry," she started.   
  
I rolled my eyes. All I needed was for her to start rambling on about how sorry she was. Being mean to slugs was one thing, but did she really have to put me through listening to her ramble?   
  
"It's getting pretty late anyways, Regina. Maybe we should call it a day."   
  
And it was getting pretty late. I glanced up at the sky and saw tinges of purple and pink on the edges of the clouds.   
  
I blinked.   
  
Then I whipped my hand out of my pocket and stared at my watch.   
  
It was 6:56 and I had exactly four minutes to get myself to the Potions classroom before I was late to my first tutoring session.   
  
Hell. Why do things like this always happen to me? _Why_? I'm such a good little girl.   
  
  
  
**_Day Three: Potions Classroom_**  
  
I ran as hard and as fast as I could down to the dungeons, running into so many people and skidding around every corner. After what seemed like forever, I finally burst into Snape's classroom, panting loudly and sweaty.   
  
Not exactly how I wanted to be while being tutored by one sexy Great Ferret Prince – never mind that he was a gitacular Great Ferret Prince.   
  
Snape was seated behind his desk, and the GFP (Draco) at a Potion's table not to far off. Snape only raised his eyebrow as I raced into the room.   
  
"You're late," he snapped.   
  
I looked at my watch. One minute. One lousy, stinking minute.   
  
I opened my mouth to try to explain myself, but he raised his hand and cut me off. "No excuses, Weasley. I do hope that you won't be late to your other tutoring sessions. Mr. Malfoy here is sacrificing his time to help you with your grades, and I'm sure that he has better things to do than wait around for you. Be late again and I may have to reward you with a detention." He gave me a greasy smile and stood up from behind his desk. "I trust that you and Mr. Malfoy will be alright alone." He looked to Malfoy. "If you have any problems…."  
  
Malfoy nodded shortly and Snape turned to leave the room, robes swirling around his legs.   
  
Great, just great.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!! *HEARTS REVIEWERS* 


	5. The Boy is Giggling

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't update in a…long time. I promise it won't be that long of a wait next time. Maybe two or three weeks, or less, depending. Uhm. Expect a chapter of ATCC out sometime soon. Probably within a week. This chapter isn't beta-read, so please don't kill me for mistakes. I did my best.   
  


**HUNT FOR PRINCE CHARMING**  
  
Chapter Five: The Boy is Giggling  
  
_By VirtualFaerie_  
  


_**Day Three: Potions Classroom**_  
  
While the Great Ferret Prince is quite gitacular, he's a very sexy gitacular Ferret Prince. And sexy males usually make me…well, nervous to tell you the truth. I don't know. There's something about them that just makes my palms sweaty and my eyes shift to my feet. It's really quite stupid. I shouldn't be afraid of boys just because they're sexy. That's completely insane!   
  
What's wrong with me? I'm Ginny. Ginny is not scared of boys, no she isn't. It's ridiculous now that I think about it. How can I be scared of boys when I'm on my Hunt for Prince Charming, huh? It's just not right. Okay, Gins, time to get over this fear of boys, it just isn't working.   
  
"Weasley?" Draco said, interrupting my thoughts. Damn him! I was just working up this great…great…speech in my head about _why_ I shouldn't be afraid of boys! Had he let me finish that speech, I might have been able to actually give myself some encouragement. But no, he didn't let me finish, did he? "While I'm sure whatever's going on in your head is certainly _entertaining_," he continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I doubt it's improving your horrid potions grade."   
  
Oh fine, just rub my stinky grade in my face. I can take it. Besides, what I was thinking about just might have helped improve my potion's grade, seeing as I don't know how I'm going to concentrate with the GFP around since I wasn't able to give myself that encouraging speech.   
  
"Right," I said stupidly. Extremely stupidly. Why couldn't I have thought of something clever to say back at him? Hmmm? What happened to my tongue? I certainly don't see any cats around here. I guess this just isn't my day. Not that any other days are my day either.   
  
"Difference between terry root and ginger root," the GFP shot out at me quickly.   
  
I blinked. The difference between what and what? I thought this was tutoring, not Let's-Quiz-Ginny-Until-She's-Dizzy time! How am I learning anything if he just spits questions out at me? Completely unfair.   
  
I looked over at him, trying my best to keep a dignified expression on my face. (Practicing those faces in my mirror over the summer. Yes, good times.) "I don't know," I said in what I imagine could be percepted as a cool tone. "Isn't that what you're here to tell me?"   
  
If looks could kill, I'd be dead five times over. That's how badly Malfoy was glaring at me. No joke.   
  
"I can see why Snape wanted you to be tutored. If you were any worse you'd be put in Remedial Potions with Darla Worthington and Freddy Laster."   
  
"Isn't Freddy Laster the boy that picks his nose?" I asked slowly. I knew that Darla Worthington had a nasty habit of getting things stuck in her hair…and forgetting to take them out. Once, I heard she had dried up mashed potatoes with peas in her hair for a week. I guess that means she doesn't wash her hair very often, either.   
  
Draco nodded slightly. "That would be him."   
  
"I don't think I'm quite that bad," I said, meekly. I didn't want to be in a class with them. I mean… I'm sure they're not bad people or anything, but the fact that I would be in a CLASS with them would just do awful wonders for my self-esteem. It would plummet, more so that it already has.   
  
Mr. Great Ferret Prince just looked at me. "We'll see." He walked behind Snape's desk and picked up a small cauldron and a small basket of vials. "Let's see how you fare with some simple potions…"   
  
_**Day Three: Potions Room an Hour Later**_   
  
He left me! That jerk! He just left. He didn't even give me time to get started on the potion he'd assigned me before he walked out of the door. He'd just said, "Things to do," and left without any regard to the fact that he was supposed to be TUTORING ME. I thought the whole point of him tutoring me was for him to be there to help me with the things that I don't understand.   
  
Yeah, wonderful tutor that Great Ferret Prince, let me tell you.   
  
So, I sat there on my stool, staring at the cauldron for five minutes before I finally realized that, hey! – Gitacular Gitacular wanted me to make the potion while he was gone. By then I'd wasted five _precious_ minutes that I could have been using for my potion, which wasn't as simple as he'd said it would be. There was far too much measuring, exact measuring to be done. And the timing! Oh, the timing! You had to make sure you put the ingredients in after a certain number of minutes, or after three or four stirs. And you couldn't mess up, do something too early, or too late. You'd mess the whole potion up.   
  
I misread the directions…once.   
  
Okay.   
  
I lied.   
  
I misread them twice.   
  
My mistakes though – totally understandable. Anyone could have made them. I mean, hello, _beeswing_ looks a whole lot like _beeswing_. And the 2s and 3s on the paper, they looked a lot alike too.   
  
That means that instead of my potion bubbling a nice peachy color, it was barely simmering at a light pink. At least pink is close to peach. Not too far off…. And it was a pretty color pink, really. I quite liked it. In fact, last Christmas, I think I saw a dress at Madame Malkin's that exact shade of pink. It was a gorgeous dress. I wanted it. Badly. But for course I didn't get it. Of course.   
  
"What's that smell?" came the Great Ferret Prince's voice. He was walking down the aisle of lab tables to mine, a frown wrinkling his nose. His very nice nose, at that. It was cute…in a very aristocratic way. Long and sloping, yet, a little squared at the end, flaring out just a bit. Merlin. My description sucks. I'll just say, he's got the nicest nose I've ever examined.   
  
He came up beside me and peered into my cauldron. Then he looked at me. "What is this?" he asked, pointing to the champagne pink bubbles that had started floating out of my cauldron. Funny I hadn't noticed them before.   
  
"Bubbles?" I tried helplessly, batting them away with my hand.   
  
Bad move.   
  
One of the bubbles popped, covering my fingers with gooey pink syrup-like stickiness. I grimaced.   
  
"Can you not do anything right, Weasley?" Gitacular Gitacular asked irritably. "It was a very simple enlargement potion, and you managed to botch it into something that's not even recognizable. This is second year material."   
  
"Well, _excuse me_," I said, shaking a gooey, pink finger at him. "But the instructions were hard to read." I don't see why he's got to be so mean about it. It's his fault really. If he had been here, I could have asked him if what I thought the instructions said were right.   
  
"Right," he said shortly. "Excuses, excuses." He grabbed an empty vial from Snape's desk and handed it to me. "Fill it up, and then we'll test what's left and see what it does."   
  
I cut my eyes at him and snatched the vial from his hand. I'll admit, that was immature, but he made me feel stupid. Oh so stupid. I ladled potion into the vial and set it down on the table. "How am I supposed to test it?" I asked.   
  
Gitacular Gitacular blinked. "You'll be testing it on yourself."   
  
Now it was my turn to blink. "What if it's deadly?"   
  
"None of the ingredients in the potion would make it deadly. Besides," he sneered at me, "it isn't exactly like you'll be missed if it is." Ouch. Talk about mean.   
  
"You're a great tutor," I said, glaring at him. No witty comebacks. Sigh. Why can't I have a quick, silver tongue when I most need it? It would be wonderful to have something oh so clever to say to Malfoy. Unfortunately, I'm just not that good.   
  
"I am," was all he said.   
  
I picked up the vial and pulled the cork out, raising it to my mouth slowly. Malfoy's eyes were trained to me, watching my every move. Kind of nerve-wracking, really. Even if he is The Gitacular Gitacular Great Ferret Prince, he's a sexy Gitacular Gitacular Great Ferret Prince. Vial goes to my lips, I tilt the vial, letting the pink stuff ooze down into my mouth. It actually didn't taste that bad.   
  
I set the vial back down on the table and waited for something to happen. Anything.   
  
"See now, wasn't so bad, was it?" Malfoy said, corking the vial. "You probably botched the potion so bad that it won't even do anything."   
  
I opened my mouth, to shoot something back at him, anything really. But my lips felt funny. In fact, they started to feel a bit plumper.   
  
The GFP blinked at me, staring at my mouth. How rude! You can't just go around staring at people's mouths. It socially unacceptable! The only time you stare at someone's mouth is when they've got food on it, or when you want to kiss him – and since I am relatively sure that neither of these reasons are related to the one that's causing Gitacular Gitacular to stare at my mouth, I think I should tell him off.   
  
And I was going to. Really. But my lips were too heavy. All I got out was a mangled, "WHAT?"   
  
And then he started laughing. He started laughing at the exact moment I notice that my lips are WAY BIGGER! They're huge! It's like I've got two bananas on my face! Growing rapidly. Before I know it, I'll have two…two… OH MYGOD! WHY IS HE LAUGHING?! _WHY ISN'T HE HELPING?!** CAN'T HE SEE I'M HAVING AN EMERGENCY HERE?!?!?!?!**_   
  
He was bent over laughing, laughing so hard I was sure he'd start crying soon. I could already feel tears pricking my eyes, but they certainly weren't from laughter. I glared at him as best as I could, and picked my wand up from the table and whapped his head with it – hard.   
  
"Bloody hell! What'd you do that for?" There was still a smile on his face and I so desperately wanted to smack it off. It looked unnatural on him and I didn't like it one bit. But…even though it was a bit…weird to see him smiling…it wasn't such a bad smile, really. In fact, I might have found it quite attractive if I wasn't preoccupied WITH MY BALLONING LIPS!   
  
I pointed to my rapidly growing lips for a lack of anything better to do. I couldn't move them, as they were TOO HEAVY! Stupid wanker. He's giggling! The BOY IS GIGGLING! DEAR MERLIN!   
  
I whapped at him again a couple of times, tears spilling out of my eyes. I heard a strangled sound issue forth for my Giganticus Lips as I beat him on the head as hard as I could.   
  
He reached over and yanked my wand out of my hand. "Would you stop that?" he snapped. He tossed it onto the table and started to walk out of the room. Just where did he think he was going? Was he just going to leave me here like this? With these lips that were about the size of a WATERMELON by now?! What did he expect me to do? Walk down the corridors to Madame Pomfrey's with this…this MESS on my face? I could already feel my head drooping from the weight of my Monstrous Lips.   
  
Gitacular Gitacular disappeared from the room for a moment, then shot right back in, a small vial of clear liquid in his hand.   
  
PLEASE LET IT BE AN ANTIDOTE! _Please._ I'd do anything for the antidote.   
  
He started laughing again. "You're going to have to open your mouth to take this, Weasley," he said between laughs.   
  
By now my face was pointed to the ground I couldn't lift it up. I admit it. I whimpered. I was crying. But wouldn't YOU be crying if you had lips the size of small piggies attached to your face? I wobbled for a moment and fell to the floor. Luckily, my bag cushioned my head and no skulls were fractured. No thanks to the GFP. Who I've decided has lost some sexy points by LAUGHING AT MY INSANLEY LARGE LIPS THAT ARE NOW BIGGER THAN MY BLOODY HEAD!   
  
The GFP knelt down beside me, still laughing, harder than ever. I really don't know how he still thinks this could be remotely _funny_. All I can say is he won't think it's a bit funny once I have these MONSTERS off of my face. I will take my wand and I will curse him until…until he is VERY WELL CURSED DAMMIT!   
  
He wrenched my lips apart with his hands and pulled the top out of the vial and began pouring it in my mouth. I felt it slip past my HUMONGOUS lips and swallowed it eagerly. For all I know, he could have been feeding me poison. But I didn't really care. There was a 98 percent chance that it was the antidote. I mean, it's not like you can just go around poisoning the people you're supposed to be tutoring. That's like…against…the law. In fact, poisoning _anyone_ is against the law…   
  
_Anyway_. I felt my lips starting to subside, and he took the vial away, putting the top back in, and setting it on a table. He sat back on the balls of his feet, watching as my lips began to shrink to their normal size. I let out a sigh of relief when I brought my hand up to my lips and felt them nice and small again.   
  
Gitacular Gitacular was grinning a sharky grin at me. And I didn't like it.   
  
I was about to open my mouth and tell him off for laughing at me and being a stupid wanker, but he beat me to it.   
  
"Well, I guess we _did_ learn _something_ today. And you shall never be left alone to make a potion again." He started chuckling and got up, leaving the classroom.   
  
And I felt stupid. Oh so stupid.   
  
_**Day Three: In My Nice Bed**_   
  
Alright. I've come up with some reasons of why I hate the GFP.   
  
**Hating the Great Ferret Prince: A List**  
  
1.He's a self-centered prig.  
2.He's a wanker.  
3.He's a Malfoy, and everyone knows Malfoys are gits.  
4.He's snarky. Snarky _with_ a _sharky_ smile.  
5.He is sexy, despite all prig-wanker-git-snarkiness. Damn him.  
6.He is my tutor.  
7.He laughed at me.  
8.He's a wanker.  
9.I hate him.  
10.HE LAUGHED AT MY HUGE LIPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay. Not my best list, I'll admit. But a girl's got to take out her frustrations somehow doesn't she? GRAaagh. I am still just…so… humiliated.   
  
Sigh. I must turn my attentions elsewhere so that I don't get insane urges TO WHACK A CERTAIN BLONDED HEADED FERRET with my wand.   
  
Now, my list. My long forgotten list. What was left?   
  
_Spot Blaise and try to have a conversation with him. Remember to look up meeting a new male in Damsel in Distress Handbook._   
  
That shouldn't be too hard. The hardest part is actually trying to find him. Sigh. Blaise is so smexy. He is definitely one of the main contenders for my Prince Charming – not that there's many. But still.   
  
Now, let's see. _Meeting a New Male_. This _Damsel in Distress Handbook_ really is quite nifty. I'm glad I put it together.   
  
_**Meeting a New Male**  
When meeting a new male, do your best to look nonchalant and uninterested. You cannot capture a male's attention by crowding/clinging/or hanging on him. New male will become irritated and leave. Instead, strike up intelligent conversation and bat your eyelashes prettily every now and then - Volia! You have met a New Male._   
  
Hrmm… something tells me I should have made this handbook a bit more precise when I was writing it. Oh well. It all came from my head! Surely I can come up with more when I have to.   
  
_**Day Four: Great Hall**_   
  
Wow. That Blaise Zabini. Let me tell you. He is one hunking hunk of male flesh.   
  
And the way he eats his breakfast! So _sophisticated_. Have you seen the way he lifts his fork? It's sexy. If anyone can make eating look sexy, he can.   
  
I take a bite of hash browns.   
  
Oh my. I just thought of something. Blaise is _skinny_. Much skinnier than I am. Not that it isn't attractive – in fact, it's very attractive on him. He's got nice cheekbones, and _great_ bone structure all around when it comes to his face. Is it bad for boys to be pretty? Would it be hard to be with a Prince Charming who looked more like a pretty girl than you did? And was skinnier than you?   
  
I wouldn't be able to eat around him! I'd feel so fat! I already feel fat just looking at my plate. I glance at my stomach. Ohmigod. Did I get a new roll?   
  
I poke my stomach. Whew. No. Just a wrinkle in my sweater.   
  
But still. I would feel self-conscious around him. What if he doesn't like girls that have slightly…uhm…bigger stomachs that him? Not that I'm really fat or anything. I'm average. I'm not a stick. I'm not willowy. I have no svelte figure. I'm just…normal. That could be a problem. Can you stick a normal looking girl like me with an extremely gorgeous guy like him?   
  
I let out a sob. My prime Prince Charming candidate is down the drain.   
  
"Ginny?" Colin looked at me, concerned.   
  
WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?   
  
Blaise was the perfect candidate! _Perfect_.   
  
"Ginny?"   
  
"What?" I bit out. "What is it?"   
  
Colin blinked, taken aback. "Er…well, you just seem a bit…"   
  
"A bit what?" I snapped. Didn't he understand that my plans were being ruined because my waist wasn't small enough?   
  
"Distressed," he said.   
  
Distressed? I am MORE that distressed. My Hunt is ruined. Seamus can't be my Prince Charming. He only pays attention to me because he's mates with Ron. Colin can't be my Prince Charming because he's my best friend and it would be weird. Draco Malfoy _definitely_ cannot be my Prince Charming because he's a bloody wanker.   
  
What am I going to do?   
  
There's no one.   
  
"What?" said Colin, looking extremely confused. Oops. Did I say that last bit out loud? "There's no one? What do you mean?"   
  
"Uhm. Nothing," I said quickly, shoveling hash browns into my mouth.   
  
"No," he said, putting down his fork. "Tell me." His eyes were watching my closely as I chewed. He folded his arms across his chest.   
  
Damn! I hate it when he gets like this. He won't stop. Remember how he used to follow Harry around persistently? Well, he's still persistent. But he's channeled this persistency.   
  
"Really, it's nothing." Please, please, leave it alone. If he asks me again… Well, let's just say that I'm not always so good at keeping things to myself. I mean, I can keep the Hunt to myself, but…if someone asks…why not tell them? I mean, Colin is my best friend, after all. Shouldn't I tell him what's going on? Then maybe he won't think I'm acting so loopy.   
  
"_Ginny_," he said in that voice. That voice that says he knows I'm lying. How does he know I'm lying anyways? I am probably one of the best liars on the planet.   
  
Cough. Right.   
  
So I told him. I told him everything. I told him about the Hunt. I told him about my prospective Prince Charmings – well, except for that he was one of them. I told him about the requirements for my Prince Charming. And I told him about my waist problem.   
  
And surprisingly enough, he didn't laugh. In fact, he just sat there and paid close attention as I spilled out every detail.   
  
When I finished he looked down at the table, then back up at me and said, "Is that why you wanted me to help you transfigure your clothes?"   
  
I opened my mouth. Then shut it again. "Well…yes."   
  
He laughed.   
  



End file.
